RWBY: LSSR Men
by CeaJay Noftz
Summary: Heroes. When people hear that word they think of warriors of light fighting the dark. But they don't realize that the greatest heroes come from the darkness. And they usually don't realize just how... "nutty" they can be. So sit back, relax, and be told the story about a group of "LSSR" men, a unique group of underdogs who give a new meaning to the term, hero.


chapter 1

Professor Ozpin was sitting in his office, looking over the results of today's exercise mission. The objective was to score how the teams worked with their teammates. Team RWBY had the highest score with team JNPR behind them. But one team showed the lowest scores. That team was team LSSR..

Team LSSR (lesser) consisted of Lisa Zuko (zoo-co), Silas Keller, Solomon "Sol" Black, and Rexus "Rex" Keller.

Lisa Zuko is a typical girl with the dream of becoming a huntress. She attended Signal Academy, the same combat school as Ruby Rose, before being accepted into Beacon Academy. Her grades were above average, if not perfect.

Solomon Black had a tough childhood, when he was about 5 years old his father died. When he was 6 his mother was remarried, but at the age of 7 his mother died and his stepfather became cold and distant, leaving young Solomon to fend for himself. He didn't attend a combat school, but instead he trained himself in combat and became an expert with knives. Word got around about his skills and he was invited to attend Beacon.

Silas and Rex Keller's childhoods were a terrible story. When Silas was 9 years old and Rex was 8, their father was brutally murdered. The case is still unsolved. The detectives believe it was a robbery gone wrong but Silas saw the Schnee Dust Co. labels on their shoulders. They both went into the custody of their mother but after a week Silas disappeared. After seven weeks of searching, the police gave up the search.

9 years later, 7 Schnee Dust Co. employees were found murdered. Each ones death was a half an hour apart of each other, but all the victims lived on opposite sides of the city. In each victim's home, the message "You will know my pain, Silent Killer." was written on the walls of each victim's home with their blood. The detectives thought the White Fang was behind it but there was no evidence that proved otherwise. One week later, in the night, a Shnee Dust Co. warehouse was attacked. Most of the gourds were killed in the first 30 minutes of the attack. When the police caught the attacker, they were surprised who it was; Silas Keller. The police think during the years he was missing he trained himself on the use of every firearm known to man. Instead of the death penalty, the police got him enrolled at Beacon at the request of Ms. Shel, who wanted him alive so he could use his skills for the company.

Rex was the same as Solomon, he trained himself on how to use firearms and close quarters combat, but grew a strong resentment towards his older brother for abandoning him and his mother.

"Come in." Ozpin said when he heard a knock at the door to his office.

"Did you get the scores from today's exercise?" said Goodwitch.

"Yes I did. Was there something in particular you wanted to discuss?" Ozpin said, not taking his eyes off of the report.

"Yes. It's about the Silas and Solomon boys."

"Hmmmm…what about them?" Ozpin said while putting down the report.

"They're not working with their teammates, they disregard their leader's orders, and considering their backgrounds, especially Silas's, I believe we should remove them from the school."

"Have faith, they will find their rhythm soon." Ozpin said, getting up from his desk.

"Are you sure?" She said in a shocked voice.

"Yes I do." He said, turning towards the giant window that overlooks the courtyard.

* * *

"I don't see how it's my fault that we failed the mission." Silas said while he and the rest of team LSSR were walking to their room.

"You ran out there guns BLAZING without any back up Silas." Solomon said sarcastically.

"And your point is?" Silas said dryly.

"I gave you orders to finish the mission quietly, but instead you went in there without any of us to back you up! Why don't you ever listen to me?!" Lisa shouted at him.

"Whatever." Silas said dryly, turning towards the door to their room. 'Whatever' was basically his phrase to end a conversation.

He opened the door and walked to his work bench, which was the bed he claimed when they first moved into the room, and placed his signature weapon, the Boom Stick, to the side of it. The Boom Stick was a mini gun that transforms into a three barrel shotgun. It fires the highly illegal dust crystal tipped rounds, or more commonly known as Dust Hollow- Rounds. Besides the Boom Stick he had two pistols, one on each thigh. On the left thigh was just a normal pistol but the one on the right transforms into a high power sniper rifle. Both pistols use the same illegal ammunition.

"There has to be a day when you DON'T say that…like…a Tuesday." Sol said to seem funny.

"If you're lucky…maybe a Friday."

"Well, at least it'll be on a day when you're happy like the rest of us" Sol said while proceeding to jab his knives into his bed post which had seen many of these daily jabbings.

Lisa looks at Sol. "The problem isn't just him."

Sol gets a curious look on his face. "What me? What did I do?"

Lisa, now angry. "You don't follow most of my orders, you're almost as worse as Silas, and half the time you're with Silas when he does his own thing!"

"Well that's your fault, I mean aren't you the leader?" Lisa then clenches her fists which Sol notices "Oooohhh crap."

* * *

Loud and painful noises are heard from outside the room, which attracts the attention of team JNPR; they get closer to the door.

"AAAHAHAHOOWW! Should've worn a cup! Don't want to hit you in any soft spots!"

"Oh, very funny!" Lisa is now REALLY angry.

"I… I can't…work like this." Rex said obviously annoyed with the ruckus going on behind him.

Eventually Silas tries to stop them but he ends up in the fight anyway, then Velvet Scarlatina walks in to return something from Sol.

"Hey Sol, I got the…." Pausing in surprise as they are frozen in positions, obviously about to hit one another.

"Right, just put it over there." Sol said while in a headlock by Silas.

Velvet still astonished by this now awkward situation still manages to respond. "Here?"

"Yeah, I'll deal with it later, did it work?"

Very nervously she says "Uh…yes it did"

"Oh that's good to know, well thank you".

When Velvet leaves they resume fighting each other which annoys Rex so much that he joins in.

* * *

The fighting is heard even from the ground below to which Ozpin and Goodwitch are listening to.

"So, what was that about finding rhythm?" Goodwitch said with her arms crossed.

"I still have faith that they will find that rhythm…" glass shatters and bickering is heard "Although, the abundance of said faith can probably be called into question right about now…"

Ozpin takes a sip from his mug and walks away.


End file.
